


Dati

by KisaAkiya



Series: Khaotic stories [4]
Category: Khaos Universe, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute Kids, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya
Summary: Jeremiah and Aki's childhood together.(Not Proof-read and can be updated)
Relationships: Jeremiah Caro/Akiya Morrigan, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ready Set Go
Series: Khaotic stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811377





	Dati

**Author's Note:**

> Personally am not proud of this but I just wrote it because I wanted to write out the events that happened.

**Summer Before 5th Grade**

“Wait what?!??!” Akiya blinked while looking up at her mother than to the two people in front of her. Her mother smiled while patting her head. “I’m surprised you didn’t know you two lived near each other.”

The dark and scruffy hair boy blinked at her before looking up at his mom who patted her son’s shoulder. “C’mon, Remi. Go say hi…!” 

He gulped, walking forward to Akiya who blinked in return. “H-Hi Akiya..” He stuttered, slightly nervous. Her eyes widened and her mouth shaped into an ‘o’ before walking up to him and meeting him halfway. “Hi Jeremiah.”

“How about you two play?” Jeremiah’s mom teased, gesturing at Akiya’s mother in an inviting way, probably telling her that they should chat while their kids talk.

“M-Mom..” Jeremiah stuttered, fiddling his fingers. Akiya on the other hand swayed in her step, feeling a sense of awkwardness from standing in front of this boy that she’s been classmates with for three years now. 

“C’mon, Akiya. Go play.” Akiya’s mom gestured, pushing her daughter slightly towards Jeremiah. She gulped and fiddled with the stray ends of her hair. “O-Ok.”

\-----

“I’m not just any princess!! I’m big strong and cool one!!” Akiya exclaimed, presenting a few of her old taekwondo moves that she can recall. Jeremiah laughed at her, impressed. He held a big stick like a sword and jabbed it forward towards the air to her side. “And I will be the noble knight that will work with the princess!!”

“Knight? I think you’re kinda short for a knight.” Akiya teased, bending her back slightly to match his height. He stuck his tongue out at her before straightening his back and holding his head high. 

“You’re way older than me so it isn’t fair!! And besides.” He smirked, running up to the top of the playground. He pointed his stick towards her like a sword and exclaimed. “I think you’re just worried I’ll be stronger than you!”

“You can be stronger than me all you want! Just don’t be taller!” Akiya giggled, holding tightly the chains of the swingset and pulled herself on it to stand, letting her body swing slightly back and forth. “It’s so weird that we never talk until now! You’re going back to CSA right?” 

“Yeah of course!” Jeremiah smiled, running down the steps and moving to the swing set beside her. He sat himself down as he continued. “I hope we’ll be classmates again.”

“It’ll be fun! Also uh, Jeremiah?”

“Yes?” He turned up to look at her. She carefully jumped off the swingset, letting out a breath of relief before lifting her leg over the seat, sitting it horizontally so that she could face him. “Your name is kinda long, do you have a nickname?”   
  


His eyes widened, he brought a hand to his chin as he thought. “A nickname huh..” He hummed before snapping his fingers then pointing at Akiya. “How about you give me one?”

“Hmm..” Akiya pouted, leaning off the swing set while holding unto the chains. “What about… Jerm?”

“Like ‘germ’?? Ew!!!” Jeremiah laughed, waving it off. Akiya stuck her tongue out at him before punching him in the shoulder, surprising him slightly with how hard it was. “You said I could pick!!”

“I know I know!!” He continued to laugh, rubbing the shoulder she punched.

“Exactly!!” Akiya scoffed, putting one hand on her hip. “So I’m calling you Jerm from now on!”

“Alright alright.” He chuckled. He stabbed the stick into the ground and leaned on it, a thought suddenly coming to his mind.

“Kiya.”

“What?” 

“I will call you Kiya.” Jerm smiled, turning to Akiya with a big grin. “No one else will call us by these nicknames. Jerm and Kiya.”

Akiya’s eyes widened as her cheeks flushed pink. She shook her head then patted her cheeks before hearing a sudden laugh. “Oh my god, are you blushing?!?”   
  


“I’m not!!” 

“You are!!” He pointed at her, poking her flushed cheek. “Red cheeks!!”

“Shut up!!!” Akiya ruffled his hair hard enough that his head was being pushed down. 

\-----

**Fifth Grade**

Kiya ran into the classroom, panting as the familiar teacher looked at her. “Oh hi, Akiya.”

“H-Hi sir! S-Sorry I’m late!!” She exclaimed. This teacher was an old teacher of her’s, thankfully, hopefully he could forgive her for being late on her first day. 

“It’s ok, Akiya. Go take a seat.” He smiled, gesturing at a seat by the side of the room. Kiya smiled, nodding at him before walking off to the seat, shocked to see Jeremiah looking over at her, giving her a small wave. Her grin grew and waved back before taking her seat. Thankful that somehow he was just a few chairs behind her.

\-----

“Hey, you watch Dan’s new YouTube video?” 

“Oh yes!! Ugh I wanna play Minecraft.” Kiya exclaimed, leaning over her best friend’s desk. Jerm laughed in response. “You can borrow my iPad after school, I have Minecraft PE.”

“Really?! Thank you!!” Kiya laughed, bouncing a bit. She felt the edge of his desk on her bum before realizing there wasn’t anything holding her place as she felt herself lean back.

  
“WOAHAHAO!!” She screamed before feeling two arms underneath hers, holding her up. “Are you ok??” 

She turned to face her savior, a boy with a slight baby face and round cheeks was behind her. She recognized him immediately as someone she met in first grade. He helped her to her feet, letting go of her as she patted her skirt. 

“I’m f-fine! Thanks Jason..” Kiya stuttered as Jason laughed. “By the way, you two were talking about Minecraft?” He asked, inquiring the two best friends.

“Oh yah!” Jerm exclaimed, tapping his desk. “Do you play? Or watch anyone in particular?”

“Nah not really. I do watch some of PopularMMOs vids.”

“Really?” Kiya asked, perked up. Her smile widened as her cheeks flushed. “Me too!”

“No way!” Jason laughed, leaning against the desk beside Jerm’s. “Have you seen the recent lucky block one?”

“The one yesterday? Yah!” 

——-

“You like him.” 

“No I don’t!!” Kiya pushed the brakes on her bike, turning around to face him. “I mean he is kinda cute but there’s no way in hell I  _ like like _ him.”

Jerm raised a brow. “Suuuure.” He biked ahead of her, reaching the playground they hung out at when they officially became friends. He parked the bike as she caught up, hopping off her’s and putting it next to his’.

Kiya puffed her cheeks as she leaned on the steps of the playground. “I’m serious. I don’t think I like him.”

“You guys talk in class way too much.” Jerm took a seat next to her. 

“That’s just because we’re seatmates!!” Kiya pouted, nudging him.

“Not just that. I hear you two sing together, don’t deny that.” He teased, poking her cheek. 

Kiya’s face was beet red, unsure of how to respond. “I mean.. do we sound good?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Jerm laughed. “I mean, he literally sang that one song Gumball sang to Fiona in that one episode to  _ you _ .”

“Ah that doesn’t count!”

“And didn’t you two sing ‘Bad Little Boy’ together?”

Kiya blushed as she pinched her cheek. “True..” 

Jerm sighed, reaching over to wrap an arm around her and shake her side to side. “I’ll be your wingman, Kiya.”

“‘Wingman’?” She raised a brow, turning to him.

“Basically like a date helper.” He snickered as her face turned red. She pushed his face away as she exclaimed. “Shut up!!”

——-

“Hey Jeremiah?”

The boy turned around to a tall classmate with short hair. The boy fiddled with his uniform as Jerm replied. “Wassup, Francis?”

Francis was a nice guy,the tallest in their class and definitely was a geek. He stuttered for a second, looking over at a group of girls before turning back to him. “You and Akiya are like… friends right?”

Jerm raised a brow curiously. “Best friends probably. I like to think we are.” He said, unsure if he really is Kiya’s best friend. 

The taller boy let out a sigh of relief, only fueling Jerm’s confusion and curiosity. “So uhm..” Francis started, his cheeks flushing pink as he asked. “Does Akiya have a boyfriend?” 

He tensed up, honestly he was expecting a question like this but wasn’t expecting to tense up. He looked over at the crowd of girls, seeing Kiya looking off in the distance as if she was in thought. All the girls here seemed to be feminine or really into school, that wasn’t Kiya’s vibe. She may be smart but she was young and all she wanted was adventure and the thrill.

Being stuck in a classroom like this must be boring for her.

And so it made sense that Kiya would gradually be closer to some of the guys. Jason was one of them, obviously, they shared the same taste in video games and cartoons, but in that crowd was their friend Francis and a few others. Considering Kiya really had such a playful personality, Jeremiah had a feeling it wasn’t long till one of them had a crush on her, it was just the one he didn’t expect.

“I.. well she doesn’t.” He immediately replies, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh.” Francis’ eyes widened with hope. He let out a nervous cough before turning to the side. “Does she… like anyone?”

Jerm wasn’t sure if it was his to tell. It was Kiya’s feelings. He was completely aware of her feelings for Jason, if anything she was obvious to him, but was she to Francis? Was she obvious enough that everyone knew she liked him? And what about Jason?

_ ‘Maybe it’s just me that knows..’  _ He thought to himself as he looked back up at Francis. “I don’t know. She didn’t tell me anything about crushes.”

“Oh.” Francis let out a cough. “I mean that’s fair, you’re a guy after all…”

“So..? I’m still her best friend.” Jeremiah stated, taking a seat. He looked over to the side, surprised to see Jason walk up to her with his phone in hand. He saw her eyes lit up as she ran to his side, leaning over to see what he’s showing her. 

He let out a sigh as Francis continued. “I just.. You know. You’re a guy and girls don’t really tell guys about their feelings.”

“Does it make any difference?” Jerm raised a brow. He and Kiya have been friends for almost half a year now and Francis did have a point, they never talked about their feelings. Really, Kiya didn’t even tell him she liked Jason, he just figured it out himself. 

“Well.. girls and guys have different ways of thinking. So sometimes we might not get it.” Francis explained, leaning against a nearby shelf. 

Jeremiah took a second to think, maybe Francis had a point. Maybe..

——-

“Yo! Jeremiah!” Jason exclaimed, holding his hand out for a high five. 

Jeremiah grinned, high giving him enthusiastically. “Sup Jason.” 

Jason smiled before leaning a bit to look at his side, he looked around a bit more before turning back to his friend. “Where’s Akiya?”

“Oh, she’s playing at the basketball game.” Jerm replied, pulling his hoodie over his head. He sweats. “How do you and Kiya wear this thing without dying??” He asks, pulling against his sleeve.

Jason laughed, rolling his sleeves up. “You just gotta deal with it, bro.” 

Jeremiah let out a frustrated groan as he took off his hoodie, remembering that he had to play in the game afterwards. He turned to his companion with a grin. “You going to play anything?”

“Ah, I’m not that good at sports.” Jason laughed, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “But I signed up for basketball, might as well try.”

“Oh same same.” Jerm laughed. “You’ve got me on the team so we might win.” He bragged, puffing his chest out with false pride. Jason got a kick out of it though, elbowing him playfully. “Shut up, with those skinny arms?”

“Hey! I’m getting there!” He pouted, pulling his short sleeve and flexing a really small and unnoticeable bicep. “See!”

Jason stared at his arm unamused, before puffing his cheeks. “Maybe that’s just bone.”

“Is not!!”

“Well at least you have some trace of muscles.” Jason sighed, pinching his arm. Jerm looked at his arm with envy, considering he had more meat on his body than he did, if he had just tried, he could get more muscle than him.

Maybe he should eat more. Akiya had always commented on his eating habits, even though he regularly criticized the amount of food she eats. Maybe it’ll give him enough muscle and give him the height boost he needs.

As he was deep in his thoughts, Jason spoke up. “Hey Jeremiah?” The shorter boy shook his head, before turning to his companion. “Yah?”

“How come you and Akiya don’t hang out much at school? I mean you two are best friends, right?” He asks, genuinely surprising Jerm.

“She told you that?” 

“Uh.. yah? Yah she did.” 

“Huh..” Jerm lays against the bleachers, looking up at the court ceiling. “We hang out more after school, we live near each other after all. Besides, it gives us time to hang out with our other friends.”

“Oh.” He leaned against the bleachers as well, indulging himself in his thoughts. Jason took an obvious deep breath, perking Jeremiah’s curiosity. The shorter of the two sat up, leaning his elbows on his lap. “What’s on your mind?”

Jason exhaled before turning to his friend, looking quite flushed. “Hey Jeremiah…”

\-----

Akiya high fived her team before walking back to her class, taking a seat on the bleacher closest to her stuff. She reaches in her bag for a towel and wipes her face and neck, not expecting herself to win that game but glad she did her best. 

As she sits to catch her breath, a shadow appears in front of her, catching her attention. “Oh hey, Francis!”

“H-Hey..” He stuttered, fiddling with his fingers. Kiya gave him a soft smile as he stuttered out. “Can I sit beside you?”

“Of course, knock yourself out.” She scooted to the side, taking her bag and putting it on her lap. He smiled, taking the seat next to her’s. His legs touching his chest due to his height. Kiya raised a brow, surprised with how nervous he was acting. “So what’s up?”

“I- uh..” Francis muttered out, unsure of how to continue. “I uh.. Wanna tell you something..”

“Oh?” Kiya put her bag down so that she can rest her hands on her knees, rolling her jogging pants up due to the heat. “What is it?”

“I… well…”

\-----

“What?!” Jerm exclaimed, standing up with a flushed face. “What the heck man??” 

“I’m serious!!” Jason replied, hugging himself. “You seriously don’t like her??”

Jerm groaned, brushing his fingers through his hair. “It’s not that. I just don’t see her that way y’kno..?”

“Like you don’t  _ like like  _ her.”

“Yeah pretty much. I mean she’s cute and all sure! But like.. She’s so.. Stubborn. And… just..” Jeremiah took a moment to think, there was no way he’d start liking Kiya. He was into more smart and chill girls, ones that can read him a book to sleep and pet his head. Maybe help him with his homework and be more docile?

But Kiya enticed him, challenged him in a way. Other girls were nice to him and just passed by while she called him names but was his shoulder to cry on when he felt down. She pulled him up too many times that he can count. 

“And  _ just _ ..?” Jeremiah snapped out of his thoughts, turning back to Jason who had an impatient look. “Just..” He trailed off before putting his hands in his pockets. “Just she isn’t my type.”

“So you don’t mind if I ask her out then?” 

“What?!” Jerm exclaimed, absolutely shocked. His chest started feeling heavy as he thought,  _ ‘Does he like her back?!?’ _

However, Jason laughed, punching Jerm playfully in the arm. “I’m just playing!! You got so scared oh my god!” The shorter of them blushed red, grabbing the collar of Jason’s shirt and pulling him up, a fist forming in his right hand. “Shut up!!!”

“Caro!! Auvil!! No fighting!!” A teacher yelled, walking towards the two boys and pride them apart. Jason was appalled, looking at Jeremiah as if he was insane. Jerm on the other hand felt shame, embarrassed for overreacting. 

_ ‘Did Kiya see me…?’  _ He asked, turning over at the other half of the bleacher, surprised to see her staring right at them. He gulped quickly before turning to the ground, his embarrassment and shame growing. 

Akiya raised a brow and tilted her head to the side, looking over at the two boys being scolded by their teacher. “What happened?” She asked, looking up at Francis who was still beside her.

“I.. I dunno. It looked like they fought.” He replied in a mellow and softer tone. Kiya pouted, looking up at him asking. “You have any idea why? They never fight..”

Francis was silent, maybe he had an idea why but Akiya had a feeling she shouldn’t ask. She’s bothered him enough.

\-----

Akiya rang the doorbell, her brows furrowing in irritation. It didn’t take long till someone opened the door. “Kiya!” 

“H-Hi Tita Jeanine..” Kiya gulped, not expecting Jeanine to answer first. “I uh- Is Jerm-”

“REMI!! KIYA’S HERE!!!” His mom was way ahead of her, calling for her son as soon as she stepped out. She then turned back to the petite girl, giving her a sweet smile. “He’ll come down in a bit.”

“O-Okie..” Akiya muttered, fiddling with her fingers. 

After a second or two, Jeremiah appeared at the door, giving Akiya a guilty and nervous look. He walked down to meet her at the gate, quietly greeting her. “Hey Kiya.”

“Hey.” She replied, blinking for a second. “May I come in?”

“Uhhmm..” Jeremiah stuttered, looking back at his mother for reassurance. Jeanine gave the kids a warm smile and walked to the gate, unlocking it and placing a hand on the girl. “Come on, don't be shy.”

“Thank you, Tita..” Akiya blushed as she entered the house, Jeremiah awkwardly trailing behind them. 

\-----

Kiya pulled Jerm into his room and closed the door behind her. She glared at the boy before her who had a fearful look in his eye. Before she could interrogate him, a loud yell can be heard from the floor below. “DON’T LOCK THE DOOR, HA!!”

“We won’t do anything, Mom!!!” Jeremiah replied, his face flushing red. 

Akiya lost her composure and blushed, patting her cheeks in an attempt to wipe away the color. She sighed and looked back at the nervous boy with a concerned look, wrapping her arms around herself. “What happened this morning?” 

Jeremiah laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “So you did see that..”

“Did you actually fight? It’s not like you to do that.” Kiya asked, dropping her bum on Jeremiah’s clean bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight, looking up at him for answers.

“Well.. I mean it’s not really a fight. I just got mad at him cuz he said something stupid..” He replied, flopping on the bed next to her.

Kiya raised a brow, turning her body to lay on her stomach. “What did he say?”

“Uhh..” He didn’t know if he should actually say it. One, it might break her heart if she knew Jason said that he was ‘playing around’ when he said he liked her. Or two, he might actually like her and he just ruined both their chances.

Or three, maybe she’ll think he likes her. Which he obviously doesn’t.

“He just said some bullshit about some girl. Kinda rude but I overreacted.” He sighed, turning right to face her. Akiya pouted, bonking his forehead before turning on her back, still lying beside him. “I don’t think Jason would say something that rude..”

“Yah, I just overreacted.” 

The two laid there for a moment, unsure of what to talk about. They were too tired to do anything that can bother their bodies any more since they had a sports day that morning, and Jeremiah seemed mentally tired from his ‘fight’ with Jason. 

_ ‘This feels peaceful.’ _ Jeremiah thought to himself, looking over at Kiya who had her eyes closed, lying quietly on his bed. He smiled, feeling his cheeks warm up.  _ ‘I wish I can stay like this.’ _

“You know Francis told me he liked me today.” 

And suddenly the peace was gone, Jeremiah sat up as he felt a heavy weight on his back. “He did..?”

“Well more like I guessed before he could say..” She replied, opening her eyes to look up at him. 

Jerm looked down at her expectedly, as if waiting. “What did you say..?”

“Well..” Kiya sat up, moving close enough that their shoulders were touching. “I said I saw him as a friend, cool brother maybe, but nothing like that.”

“Oh.” Jeremiah didn’t realize he was holding in a breath that whole time, he felt relieved that she didn’t reciprocate. Then he felt a pit form in his chest, was it wrong to want her not to like Francis? It feels wrong to wish someone didn’t like someone, it was selfish, bad.

He felt her lean her head on his shoulder, a yawn escape her lips. “Don’t worry… no matter which boyfriend I get, we will still be best friends..” 

Despite his worries, he felt a laugh escape his lips. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and laid her down on his bed, pulling a blanket and placed it over her. “Don’t be so sappy. It’s gross.”

“You’re gross.” Kiya muttered, burying her head in the softness of his bed. “This is why you can’t get a girlfriend…”

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’mma do my homework.” He said, standing up from the bed. Suddenly he feels a hand reach out and tug his palm tiredly. He turned back to the girl in his bed, her eyes still closed. “Wake me up when you need help…”

He sighed, feeling his heart rate calm down as she let go of his hand. “Alright, weirdo.” He laughed, moving to his desk. 

_ ‘Yeah.. this is how things are supposed to be.’ _

\-----

_ ‘Where’s Kiya..?’  _ Jeremiah was worried.

One moment he was with her during lunch, then he left her so that she could hang out with Jason alone and they promised to meet up once class starts. But she wasn’t there, class had already started 5 minutes earlier, and she was never the one to skip a class. 

He looked over to his left, looking at Francis who sat beside him. He leaned over to him, whispering. “Have you seen Kiya..?”

The boy shrugged, replying. “Jason isn’t here either.”

“Oh. They were together right..?” He asked, earning a nervous nod from the taller boy in response. 

As soon as their conversation finished, the door opened. “W-We’re saying for being late!” 

Jeremiah sighed in relief, she finally came. He turned to the door and was happy to see Kiya in the classroom, despite looking nervous and being late. However, his relief disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on Jason. Half of his face was covered with his handkerchief tied around his head. From the small amount of skin he could see, he noticed discoloration, his usual pale skin was gashed and had a red color, almost showing the muscle beneath his skin. 

Jason struggled to get to his seat, bumping into chairs for he could only see through one eye at the moment. Akiya gulped nervously, taking the initiative. She walked forward and reached for him, holding his arm until he reached his seat. He gave her a soft ‘thank you’ before she pulled back and ran to her own.

“Jason?! What happened to your face..?” The teacher asked concerned, it was obvious that the situation was abnormal and everyone was looking at the poor boy. 

Jason started. “I-”

“I-It was my fault!!” 

Everyone’s eyes were now on Kiya, she bit her lip nervously as her eyes started to water as if she was going to cry. “We were playing and I chased him around, but he fell and scratched his face..”

“I already said it’s fine, Akiya.” Jason immediately replied, smiling beneath the handkerchief. “I was the one who tripped, you didn’t push me or anything.”

“But I was..” Akiya stuttered, still feeling guilty.

The teacher gave them a soft look. “He said it’s ok Akiya. There’s no need to be so worried anymore.” She said, then turned to Jason. “Oh but what a shame. A handsome face like yours got scratched.”

“Haha. Yeah.” Jason laughed, his face turning pink as he scratched his neck.

\-----

“I’m still sorry..” Akiya sighed, leaning close to Jason. “I shouldn’t have chased you..”

“You have to stop saying sorry, y’kno.” Jason laughed, surprising her by flicking her forehead. She yelped, placing her hands on her forehead, shocked. He smiled. “Stop beating yourself, I don’t wanna see you so sad.”

“O-Oh..” Akiya gulped. “Ok..” She looked down as her face grew warm.

“Besides!” She looked back up. “Don’t you think this gash looks cool?” He teased, taking off the handkerchief and gestured at the scarred half of his face.

Kiya blinked, surprised by how relaxed he was before letting out a laugh. “Yeah! I think you look really cool!”

“Right?? See watch.” Jason stated as Akiya tilted her head in confusion. He looked over at the other side of the classroom and called out. “Hey Jeremiah!! C’mere.”

The boy in question looked at the pair, confused. He stood up and walked towards them, his hands deep in his pockets. “What’s up?”

“Don’t you think this scar looks cool?” He asked, pointing at his face.

Jeremiah winced slightly, a concerned look on his face. “Ahh.. it looks like it hurts a lot.”

“I mean it doesn’t hurt anymore. And it’ll heal if I take care of it.” Jason laughed, tying his handkerchief around his head once more. “I’m surprised. I thought you were going to say that it was cool.”

“Ehh I wouldn’t wanna get scarred. Looks kinda scary.” Jerm replies, causing Kiya’s eyes to grow wide. “Bruuhhhh, you really don’t think it’s cool?? You’re just a wuss.” Kiya laughed, earning a glare from the shorter boy.

“Says you! You looked like you were going to cry a while ago.” He glared, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Akiya blushed red, turning back to him with a glare. “I-I didn’t!!”

“Hahahahaha!!” Jason laughed, causing both of them to turn to him, confused. He chuckled, before saying. “I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He took a deep breath and calmed down. He gave Kiya a soft look, a comforting smile on his lips. “Please don’t cry.”

She blushed beet red, puffing her cheeks in embarrassment. “I-I won’t.” She replied back, cupping her warm face.

As Jason laughed, Jeremiah couldn’t help feeling a pit form in his chest. He didn’t wanna see this.  _ ‘I don’t know if I’m going to like where this is going..’ _

\-----

**Summer Before Sixth Grade**

“So, you aren’t dating..?” 

“We’re not!!” Kiya pouted, letting her feet graze the sand beneath them as she stopped swinging. Jerm did the same, stopping his swing to face the girl beside him. “But you spent the school fair together?”

“It was just a one time thing!!” She blushed. “And besides, who knows if we’re going to be classmates this year.” 

Jeremiah raised a brow. “So you might get over him if you’re not classmates?” 

“Uhh.. Probably.” Akiya adjusted her seat, moving so that she was straddling the swing seat and facing him. “I still hate you for not joining folk dance with me.”

“Hey! If I did I wouldn’t be paired up with you anyways, Francis is the tallest guy there!” He whined, leaning back on the swing. “And besides, I can’t dance.”

“I think you did well in hip hop.” She giggled before he kicked sand in her direction. She exclaimed in response. “Hey!!”

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.” Jerm pouted, kicking his feet off the ground to return swinging.

Akiya laughed, lifting one leg off the swing so she could sit properly again. She faced up, looking at the sky as she leaned backward, holding unto the chains of the swing. “Hey, Jerm?”

“Yuuup?” He asked, still swinging.

“If you get a girlfriend, tell me first!” She teased, causing Jerm to stop swinging. 

He looked at her confused. “Why would I get a girlfriend?” He asked.

Kiya pouted. “Be real with me here, this year we’re going to meet more pretty and smarter girls.”

“I don’t-”

“And I know you like smart girls. So because you were so supportive of me and Jason. I’ll be  _ your _ wingman!” She laughed. “Aaaand I’ll make sure she’s the best one for you!” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Jeremiah blushed.

“Yes I do! I’m older and therefore wiser!” She stood up from the swing to move in front of him. “So you better listen to me, because I should know what kind of girl fits with you!”

“You’ve never even had a boyfriend before.” Jeremiah laughed. “But I’ll take your word for it.”

“Hmph!” Kiya pouted. “You better! Cuz if you get a bad girlfriend, it’s your fault as much as it’s her’s.”

“Right right.” He groaned. “I get enough of your nagging from Mom and my two sisters.”

Kiya gasped, looking at Jerm with a cheeky grin. “Oh my! What if I tell Tita that she nags you too much.” She teased as Jerm’s face grew pale.

“Wait- Please don’t-”

“Oh, Tita Jeanine~~”

“KIYA NO-”

\-----

**Sixth Grade**

“Oh..” Akiya walked into the classroom, surprised to not see Jeremiah in there before her. He always left before her and he was usually in the classroom before her in the years before. She took a seat near the front of the classroom, trying to come to terms with the condition she’s been placed in now that their sixth grade had started. 

They weren’t going to be classmates this year.

She sighed. “Oh well, at least I’m classmates with Alicia. I can hang out with her during lunch.” Alicia was her girl best friend for a few years now, they weren’t classmates during their 5th grade so that’s why she spent so much time with Jeremiah. She’s definitely girlier than her and very pretty, but somehow she missed the short boy she biked with at home.

She turned to the door, wondering who else was going to walk in. Soon her eyes went wide as a pale-skinned boy walked in. His eyes met hers as her cheeks flushed red, surely she wasn’t expecting to be classmates with him once more.

He gave her a soft smile, walking to her with a wave. “Hi.”

“Hi Jason.”

\-----

“Don’t I look cool?” Kiya teased, pushing up her new pair of glasses in front of Jerm. He laughed with his arms crossed over his chest, as Kiya fiddled with the frame. “Well I think you look like a nerd.”

“A pretty nerd!” She stuck her tongue out at him. “I had always wanted to have glasses and now I have em!!”

“Even if your eyesight got worse?” Jeremiah teased, taking off her glasses from her face and observed them closer. Kiya rolled her eyes, snatching her glasses back. “My eyesight’s not that bad, I just need it for my astigmatism.”

“What’s that?”

“Eehh.. I dunno! It’s connected to headaches or something.” She shrugged, putting her glasses back on her face. 

Jerm rolled his eyes. “Well I hope you can actually read the room now.” He joked, leaning against the wall in the school hallway. 

A moment of silence passed through them, Jerm thinking to himself how adorable she looked with her new glasses. Watching her fiddle with the temples. 

“By the way..I think I still like him.” Kiya suddenly spoke, catching him off guard. The boy turned to her, his hair shaggier than the year before and stared at her with a knowing look. “Well, I guess I have my work cut out for me.”

“Are you going to wingman me again??” She asked, running to his side. “I don’t mind if you do but don’t do anything you don’t want to!”   
  


_ ‘I don’t wanna do this.’ _

“Don’t worry, I have your back.” He laughed, nudging her side. “As long as you buy me Royal after school.”

“I’ll buy you two if you do!!” She exclaimed. 

\-----

“See you later, Jerm!!” Kiya smiled, taking her bag and running to the gate of the school to their fetcher. Jeremiah smiled, waving back before turning around to sit at the waiting area, taking out his new phone and scrolling through YouTube.

After a few seconds, he felt someone sit beside him. Confused, he looked up to see Jason, sitting beside him with a flushed and pink face. “Hey Jeremiah.” He greets him quietly.

“Uhh. Hey.” Jeremiah put down his phone, turning to his friend. “What’s up?”

Jason rubbed his cheek, feeling the warmth radiate unto his palm. He sighed, turning to Jeremiah with an embarrassed look. “Akiya told me she liked me.”

“Oh.” Jeremiah blinked. He wasn’t expecting Kiya to confess so suddenly, it was out of nowhere for him. He had plans to help her try to win him beforehand, but what about Jason? If he broke her heart what would he do?

_ ‘I won’t forgive him if he does..’ _

“So.. do you like her back?” He asked, leaning his head back against the wall. Jason blinked for a moment before his cheeks turned pink. He scratched the back of his neck, muttering out a response. “Maybe..”

Jeremiah was caught off guard, sitting up to look at him. “Wait- Really??” 

“Y-Yeah?!” Jason exclaimed, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “I-I mean I know Francis likes her and you do too-”

_ ‘Wait what.’  _ “What are you talking about?” Jerm asked, looking at Jason as if he was mad.

“Oh.” He was surprised. “I thought you liked her too. I mean you two always hang out together..” His words were muddled at the end, sounding somewhat jealous. 

Jeremiah scoffed. “I already told you. I don’t like her that way.” He sighed, leaning back against the wall. “So. Are you dating yet?” He asked nonchalantly.

“I.. I didn’t give her an answer yet…”

“So she just confessed and you left her hanging?!?!” 

“I didn’t know what to say!!” Jason exclaimed before covering his cheeks, still radiating heat. “She said it so softly and it took me a moment to register it.. I thought she was just being emotional and telling me how good of a friend I am until she elaborated..” Jeremiah softened. “And then she left before I could say anything back.”

Jeremiah sighed, patting his shoulder comfortingly. “Maybe she was trying to get rid of the feeling by telling you how she felt.”

Jason looked up at him, confused. “But what if I told her I liked her back?” He asked nervously.

“Then congrats! You might make her day.” He replied with a chuckle, saying it as a joke. Jason smiled however, a hopeful look on his face, making Jerm think that maybe he didn’t take it as a joke. 

Jason leaned back against the wall as well, smiling with content. “Thanks Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah had a bad feeling, it felt selfish but he couldn’t do anything. He already set out the cards, all he had to do was see them unfold. “No problem.”

\-----

“H-He said he likes me back.” Kiya exclaimed, holding her warm face in her hands. “He said he likes me back!!!”

“I know!!” Jeremiah laughed, pushing her face away from him. Akiya laughed, reaching out to wrap her arms around him. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Ew!! Get off!!” Jerm attempted to push her off, however she was stronger than him, strong enough that she bent forward and squeezed the life out of him, feeling his back start to ache. “Kiya you’re killing me!!”

“Oh! Sorry!” She pulled away, letting Jerm take a moment to breathe. 

He was relieved that she was happy, happy enough to try to kill him but certainly, she was happy. He straightened his back, stretching for a moment before he spoke. “You owe me a drink.”

Kiya giggled, reaching down into her pocket and pulling out a Php 100 bill. “Already got you covered. C’mon! Let’s ask.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled her in the direction of the nearby house that sold convenience store products.

Jeremiah smiled, adjusting his grip so that her hand was in his.  _ ‘Now this is happiness.’ _

\-----

Jeremiah hadn’t been hanging out with Akiya lately. 

Other than the fact they weren’t classmates anymore, her new relationship with Jason meant she spent more of her breaks away from him and more with her class. As well as after school, he could see her hanging out with him and a few other guys from her class. Multiple times he had seen the two of them sneak away from the crowd, probably to have some alone time in a very reserved school. 

The activities have made them grow more tired. Tired enough that when they both went home, they didn’t make time to leave the house and meet up. They didn’t have the energy for it. 

The few times they met up, she could only talk about Jason. Any small school story she told had to mention him at least once. It infuriated the boy, he wanted to support her but there was a growing feeling in his chest that bothered him to no end. It made him want her to hate Jason and only hang out with him.

He felt horrible whenever he thought like that.

\-----

“He kissed me.” 

Jeremiah stopped his bike, taking a moment to absorb what she said. He turned to her stopping her bike beside his’, a flushed look on her face. “He.. kissed me.”

His heart dropped when she said it again, he didn’t want her to repeat it. He faked a laugh, giving Kiya a playful nudge as he spoke. “I cannot believe you had your first kiss at 10!!”

She pouted, her face still red from embarrassment. “I-It was unexpected!!” She exclaimed before softening up, looking to her right as she told him what happened. “H-He just told me to close my eyes.. Then he kissed me quickly and when I opened them he ran away..”

“He ran away? What a wuss.” He snorted, not noticing his tight grip on the handle of his bike.

“Well I did chase after him. He thought I was going to smack him for kissing me.” She giggled, placing one foot on the pedal of her bike. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

She looked around them, noticing a car entering from the gate and told him that they shouldn’t stop in the middle of the road. He sighed, turning his bike away from their usual route.

“Hey..?” Kiya raised a brow, watching him turn to the direction of his house. “Where are you going?”

Jerm quickly glanced at her, her expression worried and slightly guilty. He gave her another fake grin, turning away quickly so that he won’t have to keep it up longer. “I just remembered that I had to help Johanna with her homework.”

_ ‘I’m sorry.’ _

“Oh.” She turned her bike around with him. “Want me to help?”

“No! I-” He quickly replied, catching her off guard. “It’ll take a while so I think it’ll be best if you uh- go home.” 

_ ‘I’m sorry that I’m pushing you away.’ _

Kiya’s mood dropped, her brows raised and the corners of her lips dropped. There was water in her eyes but he could tell she was holding it in. She smiled, a fake smile mirroring his own. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_ ‘I’m sorry that I’m hurting you.’ _

“See ya.” Jeremiah replied, placing a foot on the pedal and riding off in the direction of home, leaving Kiya alone. 

She gripped the handle of her bike before pushing down on the pedals, moving her legs quickly to reach home in a matter of seconds. She barely brought her bike in before jumping off, throwing her shoes off and running to her room. She jumped unto her bed, burying her face in her pillow as she felt the tears finally escape, soaking her pillow. “Stupid Jerm..”

Jeremiah reached home a minute after her, parking his bike in the garage. He was lying about his sister needing help with her homework, she was smarter than he was when he was her age that he doubts she’d need any help. He walked into his room, flopping on his bed, exhausted. 

A low groan escaped his lips as he pulled his head up and reached for a pillow, he hugged it to his chest, burying his face in it. “I’m sorry, Kiya. I can’t hang out with you anymore like this...”

_ ‘I think that I’m starting to like you..’ _

\-----

“Jeremiah? There’s a girl outside looking for you..” 

Jeremiah blinked, turning to his classmate with a confused look before looking through the window of his classroom. His heart dropped seeing Akiya standing outside, looking expectantly at him. He felt his heart race, looking back at his classmate with an awkward look. “Thanks..” He said before standing up.

Akiya fiddled with the zippers of her hoodie, her heart beating nervously. She wasn’t sure what happened yesterday that caused him to be in such a bad mood but she could tell he wasn’t ok, that there was something going on. “He was always there for me.. I can’t chicken out now…” She muttered under her breath. 

She took a deep breath. “Go time.” Then she turned to her side, almost yelling at Jeremiah’s presence. He looked tired, sort of worried. He had his hands tucked in his pockets and he looked at her with a slight glare. A sweat dropped from her forehead, for a second she wanted to run but this was her best friend, he can talk to her and vice versa!

“Hey Jerm..” She greeted with a short and awkward laugh. He didn’t smile, a frown still up on his face as he spoke. “What is it?”

“I..” Kiya gulped, turning around to look in the direction of her classroom, seeing Jason look at her with a reassuring gaze, smiling at her. With a sudden pang of confidence, she turns back to Jerm with a new sense of determination. “Is there something wrong? Did something happen? You acted kinda… off.. Yesterday.” 

“I’m fine.” He spat, looking away from her with furrowed brows. Kiya knew he was lying. “Jerm.. listen, we’re best friends so like we’re supposed to tell each other everything.” She started, reaching out to grab his shoulders. “C’mon, if something’s in your mind just tell me.”

While Kiya was trying her best to reach out, Jerm on the other hand wanted to run. Being around her made his heart beat fast and a part of him feel possessive. It hurt wanting to keep her away from her crush and it hurt more to lie to her like this. But what can he do? He wants her to be happy but if he stays around her anymore he could snap any second.

“Can’t you just drop it..? I’m fine!” He exclaimed quickly, holding her by her shoulders to move her away from him. “Please.” 

“B-But..” Kiya whined, her heart breaking. “But why?! I thought we were best friends, Jerm-” 

“We are!!” He panicked, looking at her desperately.

“Then why are you pushing me away?!”

“I just don’t wanna talk to  _ you _ right now!!”

It was quiet. The usual noise of the school hallway completely disappeared. All eyes were on the two best friends, it wasn’t ideal for the two of them to make such a scene, nor was it a good idea to fight in the middle of the hallway in the first place but there they were. Jeremiah turned to his classroom window, surprised by the amount of people looking out at them, confused and worried. They gave Kiya sympathetic looks as she kept her head down.

Then she laughed, she laughed and covered her mouth. “I-I see..!” She continued to laugh, confusing the boy in front of her.

“Kiya..?” He asked, reaching out to her before she looked up to look at him.

A tear fell on the tiled floor.

Her hands cupped over her mouth, muffling her sobs and her eyes were small as if she were smiling at him. “I-I won’t bother you anymore..” She laughed, taking a step back, then another. 

“Akiya-” Then she turned around. Jerm heard her soft sobs as she ran towards her classroom and ran in, passing by Jason who was standing by the door. The two boys made eye contact, despite being far away, he could tell Jason had a disappointed look on his face, almost glaring at him. 

_ ‘I’m sorry.’ _ He wanted to call out to her but maybe this was for the best. She could stay with Jason and be happy. Then maybe he’d get over her.

_ ‘Maybe.’ _

He walked back into his classroom, hanging his head low not to face his classmates. He always had laid low but what now? Everyone saw him yell at and made a girl cry. Is he a bully now? What if he loses all his friends..?

_ ‘God. I’m sorry..’ _

\-----

“Are you taking anyone to the batch party?”

“The what?” Akiya swallowed her bite, looking at Alicia with a raised brow. The girl grinned with a shocked look. “Seriously? You of all people don’t know about it?”

“What of it then?” 

“It’s basically like a prom for us grade schoolers. Because we’re graduating this year.”

“Oh.” Kiya let out a soft ‘huh’, looking back down at her food. Suddenly a thought went through her mind, making her blush. “Do you think Jason’s..?”

“Duh!! That’s why I asked you.” Alicia laughed, nudging her playfully. Akiya laughed in response, thinking about slow dancing with Jason at the party. But then she remembered another person she wanted to go with. Her heart dropped as she looked around, searching for the table they would normally sit at together.

She was relieved that he wasn’t alone, Francis took the initiative to be his buddy and sit with him at that table, but he didn’t look happy. He wasn’t eating as much as he used to and he didn’t look like he was engaging in Francis’ conversation either, in fact if it continued on, Francis might leave him to sit alone. No, he would never do that. Jeremiah would feel guilty and leave, that’s what. 

Kiya sighed, she tried going to Jeremiah’s house a few days after their fight but his mother turned her down at the door. She said that as much as she loved having Kiya around, Jerm wasn’t feeling well and she wanted to do what her son wanted, he needed a break. Sure, Kiya was offended but she completely understood. Other than that, Tita Jeanine had told her that Jeremiah has to say sorry first, not the other way around, and told her to wait. 

But she waited, it’s been weeks and he hasn’t done anything. Maybe he was scared, that or he really didn’t want to talk to her. Yet he really looked lonely back at that table. 

She just wanted to cheer him up.

\-----

**Sixth Grade Batch Party**

Akiya sighed, fiddling at the end of her yellow dress. They had all already eaten dinner and now it was time to dance. She couldn’t find Alicia nor Jason near the tables, assuming they were swept up in the crowd. However, she knew where one person was.

With a phone she borrowed from her parents, she stood up, making her way across the dance floor towards the other batch of dinner tables meant for the boys. It was mostly empty, since almost everyone was gathered on the dance floor. Making it easier for her to spot the shaggy dark haired boy in the sea of tables.

Jeremiah didn’t know why he decided to show up, his mom did say it would be fun, but was he having fun? He hadn’t properly made up with Kiya, and other than that he was pretty sure no one in his class wanted to hang out with the guy who yelled at a girl. 

He sighed, slumping into his chair. He pulled out his phone about to text his mom to pick him up before he heard a high pitch voice close to him. 

“Sorry I’ll only be here for a bit- Excuse me!” 

He looked up, not expecting Kiya to make her way towards him. His heart beat faster when he saw her. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and he could tell she was wearing lip gloss. Even her hair which she usually ignored half pulled up so that she could let her hair down without it poofing up at the sides. To him she looked really pretty.

“Hey Jerm.” She gave him a nervous smile, unsure how to talk to him after weeks of not communicating. He pulled at the cuffs of his polo, feeling nervous. “Hey..” 

They stood there in silence for a bit, both not sure of how to talk things out after not communicating for so long. Especially since the last time they spoke ended with one of them crying.

“So.. how have ya been..?” Kiya asked, hoping to get something out of him.

Now the one good thing that Jerm took from the weeks of not talking with her was this. He loves her and he needed to be by her. He didn’t care if it hurt him, nor did he care if she was in love with someone else. One thing he cherished more than his feelings for her was their friendship and he felt like a loser for throwing that away. 

And the first thing he wanted to do now that she’s in front of him was to fix things up, by being honest. “Honestly, not that great.”

“Oh.” Kiya was surprised, but relieved that he was finally being honest with her. She sighed, reaching forward to take his hands and her’s. Jeremiah’s face flushed red as she pulled him up to his feet. 

  
“K-Kiya..?”

“Can we stop being so awkward with each other and just be best friends again?” She asked, giving him a soft and genuine smile. 

Jeremiah felt his heart be full. This was what he wanted. Friends or lovers, he didn’t care. He loved her and being with her and making her happy was all he wanted to do. He gripped her hand back, finally smiling at her with a big grin. “Yes! Yes I would like that.”

Kiya felt so happy that she could feel tears in her eyes. She laughed, reaching up to wipe her cheek. “God, you have no idea how much I missed hanging out with you.”

“Oh ew. Why are you being so sappy?” Jeremiah laughed, reaching to pull her hand away from her cheek. “Just be glad we’re not fighting anymore.” He teased, reaching to pinch her flushed cheek.

She pouted, whining as he pulled on her cheek. “STop that!!” She swatted his hand away before rubbing her cheek. “You’re such a jerk.”

Jerm laughed, reaching up to pat her head.

It was then they noticed.

“Oh my god you’ve grown.” Kiya gasped, placing a hand on the top of his head then moving it towards her, surprised to see it reach her hairline. “You used to be here!!” She exclaimed, gesturing at the height of her eyebrow. 

It was then Jeremiah looked down to her feat, noticing her short heels. He let out a prideful laugh before patting her head once more. “Without your heels I  _ have _ to be taller than you!!”

“Grrr…” Kiya swatted his hand away, exclaiming irritatedly. “Shut up!!!” 

He laughed, pulling his hand away and tucking it into his pocket. She was messing around with him, being real with him. Just laughing with her made him feel less like a loser. Maybe he was stupid for being jealous of Jason because what Jason has with Kiya can never compete with their friendship. With what the two of them have.

Suddenly the music shifted, the upbeat music stopped and what played instead was slow, intimate. Kiya turned to Jerm, with wide eyes. “I didn’t think they’d play a slow song for a bunch of grade schoolers.”

Jeremiah chuckled. “Maybe they just want us to have fun.” He paused, looking down at their still intertwined hands, circling his thumb on the back of her hand. “You should go find Jason.”

“Mmm..” She hummed, turning back to him. “I can dance with him for the next song.” 

“Huh..?” Jeremiah raised a brow as Kiya pulled him towards the dance floor. “Wait- where are we going? Don’t you wanna dance with your boyfriend??” 

They reached the middle of the dance floor, pulling him in front of her. Kiya grinned, taking his other hand in her’s. “I can dance with my boyfriend all night, but you’re my priority right now.” 

He wasn’t sure if he heard her right as she pulled him slightly forward, walking backward with the beat then forward. “I-I..” He blushed, looking down at their feet. “I-I don’t know how to dance.”

“Pfft. I can tell.” She laughed, leading him as they turned. “I’m not that good either, but just follow me, ok?” 

Jeremiah’s heart raced, a small smile appearing on his lips as he followed her every move, following her rhythm. She let go of one of his hands and raised it up, signaling him to twirl her before taking her hand again. Aki laughed, moving with him. “See! You’re doing pretty good!”

“Only because you’re leading it.” Jeremiah grinned, finally looking away from their feet and looking straight at her. He pulled her along, taking the initiative and danced as the song reached it’s bridge, surprising her when he took the lead.

“Woah!” Kiya laughed, almost knocking herself towards another person as they danced, squinting slightly. Jeremiah raised a brow as he swayed her arms from side to side. “You ok?”

Kiya pouted. “Yah. Just couldn’t see.” She laughed, letting go for a moment to point at her eyes. “No glasses, remember?”

“Well why didn’t you wear them then?” He raised a brow. She shrugged, turning with the music. “I just didn’t think I would look good with them on.”

“Aw c’mon, Kiya. I think you look great.”

She blushed as he spun her again, puffing her cheeks. “You have to be joking.” 

“And what if I’m not?” He smirked, pulling her closer by the wrists. “Then what am I?”

Kiya snorted, standing on her tiptoes as she replied. “Then you’re a clown!” She laughed, spinning around and pulling him with her. He laughed with her, following her as she pulled him along, at this point disregarding the slow song that was playing in the background and just dancing to their own beat, their own rhythm. 

If you could see them from afar, you’d think they looked stupid but they didn’t care. They had made up, they were best friends again, and even if from the eyes of those who were envious, surely enough they can’t help but smile because they were happy.

Before the song had ended, a hand poked Jeremiah’s shoulder, catching his attention. He turned, surprised to see the nervous look on Jason’s face. He chuckled, holding a hand out towards the two then gestured at Kiya. “C-Can I have a turn?”

Jeremiah turned back to his partner, softening when he saw her nervous and flushed expression. He chuckled, taking Kiya’s hand and placing it on Jason’s, surprising them both. They turned to him, wide-eyed, as he replied. “You two have fun.”

“I-I-I..!” Kiya stuttered as Jeremiah stepped back, leaving the two alone to sort out their awkwardness. He walked to the side of the dance floor that was the least crowded and leaned at the side, watching the two noticeably try to figure out where to put their hands on each other. Certainly it was embarrassing for the two of them, Kiya had herself together when she pulled him for a dance but as soon as she was with Jason, she became a blubbering mess. Other than that it seemed like no one was leaving the two of them alone, they were surrounded by the rest of their mutual friends. Jeremiah chuckled.  _ ‘Glad that wasn’t us.’ _

“Good thing you two made up, right?” He turned to his right, surprised. He wasn’t expecting this person to walk up and speak to him. “I- yeah..”

Alicia let out a giggle, usually Akiya’s girlfriends never talk to him one-on-one, and considering the last time everyone knew he and Kiya spoke, it ended to disaster. She held her hands behind her back, looking up at him with a large grin. “Y’know she was way out of it when you weren’t talking.”

“Like?” He raised a brow.

“Well..” She started. “She couldn’t really concentrate and I had a feeling she was really sad. I mean it was a good thing you made up because she really was happier with you around.”

Jeremiah’s eyes widened, his face flushing as he turned to her. “I see.” It was very difficult for him to hide his grin.

\-----

“Remi, can you pick which one you wanna bring to Italy?” Jeanine exclaimed, gesturing at his bike then his gaming console. Jeremiah raised a brow, walking towards his mother before taking the console. “How long are we staying this time? If we’re not taking too long I can bring the console.” 

“Well..” Jeanine looked off to the side, holding a few papers nervously. “Well.. A few years, Remi..”

“A few years?!”

“At least five..”

\-----

Akiya held her certificate with glee, this marked the official start of her life as a highschooler. She was thankful to have worn a graduation cap, for she had always wanted to, and played around with her coat. She looked around the crowd, familiar faces passed her view but she was looking for one boy, a specific one.

Her eyes then met one of her best friend’s. “Jerm!!” She exclaimed, running to his side. He turned to her, a nervous and surprised look on his face. He stared at her longingly, as if he wanted to say something but he couldn’t, yet Kiya hadn’t noticed.

“Hey, have you seen Jason?” She asked, looking around. He looked around awkwardly, a guilty look as he replied. “No.. not really.”

“Hey is something wrong?” She raised a brow. “You seemed tense again. You better tell me what’s wrong.” She gave him a warning glare. Jeremiah shook his head. “I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you..” He looked down, his brows furrowing as he struggled to make out a response. “I.. I- you know how I go to Italy for a few summers.”

“Yeah? So..?”

“Well.. this time I’ll be staying there.. For a few years.”

Kiya blinked, unsure of how to respond. He was leaving for a few years, they’re not going to see each other anymore. Other than that, she didn’t have a phone, how were they going to communicate while he was gone??

“I- That’s.. I’ll miss you.” She said bluntly, looking down. She was telling the truth though, if she struggled for weeks without him, what about a few years? Will she be ok? Will  _ they _ be ok?   
  


“Yeah.. I’ll miss you too..” He replied, fiddling with his diploma. Kiya then shook her head, forcing a smile as she looked up at him. “Hey! Let’s go bike this afternoon before you go! So we’ll go hang out everyday before you leave! When is it?” She asked, a big smile on his face to reassure him. 

Jeremiah let out a shaky laugh. “We’re leaving tomorrow.. But yes! Let’s hang out later this afternoon!!” He smiled, reaching to pinch her cheek. Kiya whined, swatting his hand away. “Stop being a jerk! We’ll hang out later.” She whined, pulling away from him.

Jerm let out a laugh, before giving her a soft look. His eyes then dropped down to her lips, gulping at the sight. He knew she had already had hers but what about his’? Would this be ok? With his hand still on her cheek, he pulled her close and leaned forward, quickly pecking her lips. 

Akiya’s eyes widened as he did this, her cheeks flushing pink as he pulled away. “W-W-Wha--” Before she could question him, he pulled her graduation cap down to cover her face. “I-I”m sorry.” He stuttered, the red evident on his face. “I just.. Need to do it once.”

“I-” Kiya blushed, reaching for her cap and pulling it off her face. “Jerm-” She tried calling after him but as soon as she looked forward, he was gone.

\-----

Kiya pulled up in front of Jerm’s house on her bike, expecting to meet him there. Her heart dropped as she saw his garage empty, no lights came from the house and other than that, it was quiet, as if no one was home. 

~~~~~

**Six Years Later**

“Aki, you aight?” Aki shook her head, looking at her best friends who had confused looks on their face. She gave them a smile, scratching the back of her neck. “Sorry, I just blanked out.”

“Well, as we were saying, you wanna take a stop at the yarn store? I need to buy something for my next project.” Regan asked, adjusting the strap on their backpack. 

“Ah sure! I’ll buy something too.” Worm replied, causing Soph to raise a brow. “You still knit? You haven’t knitted in ages though.”

“I mean I can try again.” They replied, glaring at him while they walked. “Then we can walk to datablitz afterwards.”

“Oh I wanna go to Fullybooked, don’t forget!” Aki exclaimed, linking her arm with Regan’s. “There’s probably something that I can buy for you three.”

“Don’t act like our sugar mommy now, Aki.” Soph exclaimed, nudging her as they walked, almost toppling her over. “Hey!! Shut up, jackass.” 

“If Aki falls then so do I so STOP!” Regan exclaimed, pushing Soph quickly before returning back to their walk. 

Aki giggled, looking back in the front as they walked. She didn’t expect to relapse her time back in grade school, yet it was a nice memory. She hadn’t seen the boy in so long, she wonders if he was still in Italy. She wonders what type of hobbies he’d be into nowadays, maybe he became some world star athlete or something completely out of that league. 

The four passed by a strong-built boy with dark and shaggy hair. Her eyes met his as they walked past each other, suddenly feeling her heart beat quickly.  _ ‘He looked familiar.. Huh.’  _ She shook it off, turning back to the company of her friends.

Suddenly she heard the pitter patter of footsteps and felt a hand poke her shoulder. The four of them turned, facing the boy she had passed just a moment earlier. His bangs were shaggy and his hair was slightly long, he looked at Aki with nervous eyes as he pulled away, fiddling with the camera strap that rested around his neck. 

“I-” He stuttered, looking down at Aki then at her friends, looking as if he was rethinking his actions. 

Regan was the first to reply, looking at him with a confused and concerned glare. “Uhm.. Yes? Is there something we can help you with?”

“I.. Uh.. Sorry, I just wanted to uh--” He stuttered, meeting the eyes of each of the friends before turning back to Aki. “I’m sorry but.. By any chance is your name Akiya?”

She blinked, feeling her heart race as the dots finally clicked. His hair was exactly the same, but slightly longer, as the boy she remembered from years ago, and his eyes had become more mature but was still thin. However, his build was different, he had obvious biceps and a large build compared to the thin and scrawny boy she knew, and other than that he was a head or so taller than her. The years without seeing each other really changed them both huh,

A smile appeared on her face as she looked at him, causing him to grin back. “It’s been too long, Jerm.”


End file.
